The present invention relates a building with the honeycomb type (or cellular type) of structure which consists of compartment underground and above the ground level, providing ample space for high-density interment of human remains, or storage or earthen jars for human bones (i.e. the remains garnered and sealed in jars of the dead after years of interment) or ashes (i.e. what is left sealed in jars of the dead after cremation).
That all men are mortal is only natural. It has long been the institutional obligation and courtesy for those living to offer a decent land for interment of the deceased who once their loved ones. Due to the rapid increase of human race in the modern times leading to the high density of population especially in the big cities, the land available for human burial is growing appallingly dwindled. It is very expensive now in terms of money and time to have an old way of burial as it needs a coffin, a burial lot--which becomes extremely costly--the cement and the stone work, and the other necessary building materials to build a decent grave yard. Besides, as one coffin occupies one grave yard lot, the waste of the land is too appreciable. It appears that the modern men encounter kind of frustration when they attempt to find an appropriate site as a memorable grave offered to their deceased loves as a permanent resting place. This is how the problem that prompts the inventor to become aware of the urgency of the situation and determines to find out the way to overcome it. The inventor deems that in order to solve the problem with an appreciably long-term effect, it requires a well-conceived planning and a construction with a fitting structure that will offer the maximum interment in a minimum space with impressingly decent appropriateness.